The outsiders: Concrete angels chapter 4
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: Chapter 4 of the outsiders: Concrete angels! R&R, please!


Chapter 4 "A new one and nightmares"

Johnny's POV-

I woke up the next morning, and it was quiet. I went down stairs and on the couch was my ole man, and my mom pasted out. There was beer bottles, and wine glasses scattered around the couch. The glass from the beer bottle was still on the floor. My shoulder hurts still, but I ignored it. I went back up stairs and grabbed my jeans jacket, then I saw a familiar figure. I went to my window and opened it, I saw the figure it was Rosie. She came to the window and opened it, when she saw me. "Hey Johnny, I guess our rooms are next door to each other." Rosie said. "Yeah we sure are." I said, not knowing what else to say. "Are you going to the Curtis' house?" Rosie said. "I guess, you?" I asked. "Yeah, hey we can walk together. Meet me down stairs." Rosie said, then closed the window. I went down stairs hoping my parents will still by asleep, they were. I slipped out the door and met up with Rosie on the sidewalk. We talked most of the way to the Curtis'. "So you ok?" Rosie asked. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I heard screaming and yelling." She said. "Oh, that's normal. Don't worry about it." I said, hoping she will change the subject. "Okay if you say so." She said. Then we finally got to the Curtis'. We got inside the whole gang was there, and Saige was jumping around. Probably because she had sugar, or she just feels like jumping. With Saige, there's no telling which is which. I wonder what's going on, well I was going to find out because Rosie asked, "Hey guys, what's going on?" "There'sagirlthatmovednextdoortoDally,isn'tthatgreat." Saige said it so fast we couldn't understand. Dally noticed and said, more clearly, "There's a girl that moved next door to me." "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I talked to her. We're going to go meet up with her. Want to come?" Dally asked. "Sure" Rosie said. "I guess." I said. Before I knew it we were walking towards Dally's house. Next door to Dally's house was a light bluish house. There was a girl on the porch next door. She had wavy black hair with purple, and blue streaks, her skin was a little tan. When she saw us she walked I could tell she had green eyes, and freckles. "Hey Dally." The girl said. "Hey Ivy. This is Johnny, Pony, Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, Rosie, and the one jumping around is Saige." Dally said. "Yeah I know you told me about them. Pony's the smart one, Soda's the goofy one, Darry the responsible one, Two-bit's the funny one, Steve's the stubborn one, Rosie's the new one, Johnny's the shy/quiet on, and Saige's the Hyper/crazy one." Ivy said. "You got all of that from me saying just a few words." Dally said. "You said more words then what you think." Ivy said. "Yeah whatever, want to go with us to dairy queen?" Dally asked Ivy. "I can't I'm going shopping with my dad for new furniture. Wish me luck." Ivy said, then ran back to the house. "Since when are we going to dairy queen?" Two-bit said. "Since now." Dally said then started walking towards dairy queen, we followed knowing it's not going to end well if we protest. When we got to dairy queen we sat down in one of those big booths, and ordered 9 coke-colas with extra cherries. When we got the drinks Soda, Steve, and Two-bit put Two-bit's drink in the middle of the table, and started throwing cherries into the cup, well the ones that make it. When they were done there was cherries all over the table, and floor. Some socs walked up, "Hey greasers" the soc said with his gang right behind him, wait it's the same soc that jumped Saige, and threw the drink at me. Dally stood up, Dally was taller than the soc's gang, Dally was the same height as the soc I'm guessing the leader that said "Hey greasers". Dally got into his face and said, "What did you say?" "You heard me." The soc said. "Listen we don't want to fight." Darry said, stepping in between Dally and the soc, he's always the one to stop us, or Dally from getting into trouble.

Saige's POV-

I can't believe Bryce, why can't he just leave me alone, leave us alone. Is that so much to ask, "Well maybe we want to fight." Bob said. "Well were not going to, so you better go and find someone else." Darry said. Then turned to us, "Come on guys let's get out of here." We all stood up and went out the door. We were walking down the sidewalk, Bryce and his gang were right behind us, but I ignored it. Until Bryce grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Did we say that you could leave?" Bryce said in my face. "Do you think I care." I said. "You should if you know what's good for you." Bob said. "Yeah Saige" Bryce said. Oh I'm going to kill him, he's going to wish he never meet me. I tried to pull away but Bryce just gripped harder. "Let go of her." Soda said, and tried to pull me away, but Bryce just gripped me harder which hurt but I ignored it. It was like then came over and tried to get Bryce off of me. But then Bob came over and got Steve off of Bryce, then Randy got Soda off of me. Bryce then pushed me to the ground, Dally came over grabbed Bryce and punched him in the face. Bryce lost his balance and fell. I got up, just to be pushed again by Bob. Two-bit then pushed Bob. Soda, and Steve helped me up, Two-bit was still fighting Bob, and Dally was still fighting Bryce. "Come let's go." I yelled. Two-bit dropped Bob, and Dally dropped Bryce. "Get them." Bryce yelled pointing at us. We all started running we got to our territory, and they stopped chasing us, but we kept running, I could hear Bryce yelling, "You're so lucky that you're on your side, otherwise you greasers are dead." When we got to the lot I fell on the grass, Rosie sat down next to me. "What was that about?" Rosie asked, but before any one of us could answer her Ivy walked up. "Hey guys, what's sup." Ivy said. "Sup." I said, then stood up. "So how about a snowball fight, with all the snow in all?" Ivy asked, totally changing the subject. "How about boys VS girls?" I said. "I don't think that will be fair." Dally said. "What you think were weak?" I asked daring them to challenge us. "No" the gang said together except Dally, "Maybe" Dally said. "I'll go get my cousin." Rosie said running towards her house. "Yeah I'll get my sister." Ivy said, running towards her house. "Okay me, Ivy, Olivia, Rosie, and Violet VS you boys." I said. "It's settled." Dally said. "5 VS 7 I don't know it doesn't seem fair." Soda said. Rosie came back with her cousin, and Ivy came back with her sister. We made a game plan kind of, "Let's crush them." Ivy said. 5 minutes later the snowball fight started. I got out Steve, Soda, and Two-bit. At the end it was me, and Ivy, and for the boys just Dally. So the girls won!

Johnny's POV-

I got hit by a snowball, right in the shoulder. It hurt so badly, man Ivy can throw hard. I just ignored it and went over by the tree where everyone else were if you got out. Dally got Rosie and Olivia out, and I got Violet which was surprising even to me. After the snowball fight we just started walking around the neighborhood talking. Until I saw a familiar car, it was my ole man's.

Saige's POV-

Johnny was turning really pale, "What's wrong Johnnycake." I asked. "That's my ole man's car." Johnny whispered to me pointing at the car. I saw a bluff get out of the car walking around it, I think talking on the phone. I left Johnny and walked up to Darry. "Darry let's turn around, or go another way." I said. "What why?" Darry asked. "It's Johnny's dad." I said, pointing at the man. Darry looked back at Johnny I did too. Johnny was really pale and I could tell he was terrified even if I couldn't see his face, since he was staring at his shoes, but I could tell by the way he was acting. "What's wrong?" Dally asked seeing the looks on me and Darry's faces. "Were turning around, walking another way." Darry said. "Why?" Dally asked, I could tell he didn't want to turn back. "Johnny's dad." I said, again pointing at the man. "Okay were turning around, and walking the other way." Dally announced to the gang. "I don't want to." Two-bit said. "Well that's too bad now ain't it?" Dally yelled. Then Johnny's dad turned around and yelled at us "You kids better shut up I'm on the phone." There was so much anger in his voice not even Dally could have so much anger, and that's saying something. Then he saw Johnny, "Boy, what the hell are you do think you're doing?" he yelled, Johnny looked up when he saw his dad he looked back down. "What the hell do you think he's doing, what the hell do you think you're doing talking to him like that?" Dally asked. "Don't tell me what to do with my son boy." Mr. Cade yelled. "You're not worthy enough to call him your son." I yelled. "He's not worthy enough to be my son." He yelled, he was now walking over to us. Okay now I wanted to kill his dad. "You don't have the right to say that." I yelled, backing up a bit. "I have every right." He yelled. He was now in front of us. Dally stood in front of Johnny, so did Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Pony, and Darry, me, Rosie, Ivy, Olivia, and Violet stood right next to Johnny. Johnny was still looking at his shoes. "Get out of my way." He yelled. "No" Dally yelled, standing his ground. Mr. Cade pushed though and grabbed Johnny's shirt collar. I pushed Johnny's dad, but he pushed me right back, I fell to the ground. I got right back up, with a little help from Ivy and Rosie. The boys were getting Mr. Cade off of Johnny. When they did we all started running, with Mr. Cade right behind us. Finally he stopped running after us, and we turned the direction of my house.

Johnny's POV-

I just wanted to go home, but that's just plain stupid. I wish I had a home to go to, I mean I do but it's not a real home. I want a home that welcomes you, a home that you can feel safe in. So when I'm away from my friends I can feel safe and at home. But I know that won't happen in a million years. We got to the Curtis' house and sat down in the living room. "That's…your….dad?" Soda asked, even if he knew already. I nodded, I didn't feel like saying anything. "Well he seems nice." Dally said, I knew he was saying it with sarcasm, but it hurt a little. "Yeah" I muttered. Saige looked at me, I guess she heard me because she said, "Dal shut your trap." No wait she yelled at, wait yell nobody yells Dally. Dally looked shocked and embarrassed probably because he just got yelled at by a 6 year old, girl. I mean I heard her say that to Dal before, but never with so much force. Then she got up and stomped out of the room. "Okay, what was that about?" Two-bit asked, confused. I could tell Pony knew, he glanced at me. "Beats me" Steve said. "I'll go talk to her." Pony said, and walked out of the room. I think he knew exactly what was wrong with Saige, I guess it's a twin thing.

Pony's POV-

Saige was in her room looking out the window, I guess she heard me because she said, "Go away." "Are you mad at Johnny or Dally?" I asked. "I'm not mad at either of them." She said. "Sure does seem like it you just yelled at Dally, I mean you do all the time but you meant it this time." I said, my voice raising a bit, she was so stubborn. "I don't care." She said. I walked over to her, "Then what's wrong." I asked, even though I'm pretty sure I knew already. "I'm not mad at Johnny and Dally. I'm mad at Johnny's dad. And Dally's comment just made me madder." Saige said. "First of all it's more mad." She gave a dirty look then l finished ignoring her dirty look, "Second of all why?" "It's not fair." She said. "Why isn't it fair?" I asked. "Why does Johnny have to have parents like-like that?" she asked. "Okay I know why it's not fair, and why your mad at Johnny's parents, but what about Dally's comment, he was just trying to lighten the mood." I said. "I know, but Johnny didn't think it was funny." Saige said. "Okay so your Johnny's protector now. Or do you think you like him?" I said smirking. She gave me another dirty look before she said, "No I'm not and SHUT-UP." She said, but yelled the shut up part. "Okay if you say so." I said, walking away. But Saige tackled me to the ground, we were rolling around on the ground and she pinned me down. I managed to say, "Man your strong," she smirked then I added "For a girl." I kicked her off of me and bolted towards the living room. When the gang saw me Soda said, "So you calmed her down." Then Saige ran in, "I'll take that as a no." Soda added. Soda picked up Saige by the back of the shirt and pulled her off of me. Darry came over and pulled me up by the back of the shirt, "What is it this time?" Darry asked. "Nothing." Saige yelled then added, "I'm just going to kill him, no big deal." "I was just kidding." I yelled. "Sure didn't seem like it." Saige yelled. "What are you guys talking about?" Darry yelled. "Nothing" we yelled back. Then Saige yelled at Soda, "Let me go" and literally threw him off. And ran out of the room, Steve helped Soda up. "Wow Pony you really calmed her down." Dally said. "Pony go apologize." Soda said. "No" I said. "Come on Pone just go apologize." Soda said. "Just go and get it over with." Two-bit said. "Yeah, don't worry if you don't come back I'll plan a good funeral for ya." Dally said smirking. I gave him a dirty look and then started walking up to Saige's room.

Saige's POV-

I ran to my room and locked the door. I threw myself on the bed. I wanted to kill everyone, well almost everyone I would never kill the girls, or Johnny. Everyone else, mostly Pony I would kill. If Pony tells the gang I will literally kill him, he better have a will written and a funeral planed. I heard knocking at the door. "Go away." I yelled in my pillow, hoping they would hear me. "No let me in its Pony." He yelled. "Yes." I said. "No" he said "Yes" "No, I'm not going anywhere. I came up here to apologize." Pony said. "Well I don't hear an apology." I said. "I'm sorry" Pony said. "Okay, I DON'T forgive you." I yelled sitting on my bed now. "Awe come on G.C." Pony said, sweetly. "Pony I'm going to kill you." I said getting up. "You have to open the door first." He said. "Shut-up and come in." I said and opened the door. I ran back to my bed and lied down. Pony came over and said, "I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Pony asked. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked. "Promise." He said. "Cross your heart?" I asked. "Cross my heart." He said, and crossed his heart. "Okay I forgive you." I said. "Come on let's go to the living room." Pony said and helped me up. We walked out to the living room, "So you forgive Pony, Saige?" Two-bit asked. "Yeah." I said and jumped on the couch. "What happened anyway?" Dally asked.

Pony's POV-

Saige looked at me for help. "Oh nothing. It doesn't matter anyways." I said. "Look it's snowing. Do you think we will get snowed in?" Two-bit said, pointing out the window, he was right it was snowing, big flurries. "Doubt it" Dally said, wow isn't positive, Two-bit looked disappointed. "I don't think there will be enough snow." Darry said. "Hey look a war marathon is on." Soda said pointing at the TV. "Yay, what time?" Saige asked jumping off the couch and running over to Soda and sat down. "In 10 minutes." Soda said. "We have to go." Ivy said. "Yeah us too." Rosie said. "Why don't you stay for the war marathon?" Saige asked giving them her famous puppy dog face, they avoided eye contact when they said, "I told my dad that we will be home by lunch." Ivy said. "We have to get home. And I don't really like war marathons." Rosie said. "Why not there awesome weapons, violence, blood, action, how is that not." Saige said, yep she really has to stop hanging out with us guys, it's like were infecting her. "I love war marathons, trust me I would stay if I could." Ivy said. "I get enough from my brother." Rosie said. "Okay bye." Saige said. They said their goodbyes and left. The war marathon was 2 hours, shorter than most marathons. "I want cake." Two-bit said, getting up and going to the kitchen. "Get me a piece." Dally said. "Hey Two-bit what time is it?" Darry asked. "2" Two-bit said walking in the room with two pieces of cake. "Here, lazy." Two-bit said, handing Dally his piece. "What did you just call me punk?" Dally threatened. "Um…..nothing." Two-bit said. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Dally said. I looked over at Saige she was leaning on Soda sleeping. Darry saw and came over and picked her up and put her on the couch next to me, and Johnny. I put a blanket on her. Another war marathon came on, Two-bit started yelling at the TV "Run, Run he's going to get you." Soda smacked him on the back of the head. "Shhh can't you see she's sleeping." Soda said, pointing at Saige, who was thankfully still sleeping, because if she woke up all of us would kill Two-bit. "Well, sorry." Two-bit said. "Shut up." Steve said. "I don't want to." Two-bit said crossing his arms. "I swear Two-bit if you say one more word, I'll kill ya." Dally said. "Word" Two-bit said. "That's it." Dally said and tackled Two-bit. "Guys stop, you're going to wake her up." Darry said, pulling Dally off of Two-bit. But it was too late, "What's going on?" Saige asked. "Nothing go back to bed." Soda said. "Then why is Dally attacking Two-bit?" Saige asked. "They're just having a disagreement." Soda said. "Yeah, but don't worry their working it out." Steve said, pointing at Dally wrestling Two-bit, I guess Darry gave up. "Uh ok. How did I get here?" Saige asked. "Darry picked you up." Soda said. "What time is it?" Saige asked. "Like, 2:30." I said. "Okay I'm going back to sleep." Saige said and turned around on the couch.

Saige's POV-

I fell asleep and had a really weird dream which turned out to be a nightmare. (I was alone, abandoned like in "Love, Aubrey" but I didn't even have the gang! I had no one. All of a sudden I felt like Johnny. I wondered what it was like for him before he met us. I bet he was alone, no one wanting him, heck his own family doesn't want him. I would die if I had a life like that, and if I didn't then I would just kill myself. I started crying and screaming in my nightmare. It just hurt so bad, being alone, not even your family. I wanted to die right where I stood. I knew exactly how Johnny felt, and I couldn't help him. That hurt the most). I guess I wasn't just crying in my sleep I was crying in real life too. I woke up in Soda's arms. Darry was sitting right next to me rubbing my back (which wasn't helping, at all). I started calming when I realized it was just a dream. But it still hurt knowing Johnny could feel like. "Shhh it's was just a dream." Soda said. "Do you want a drink?" Dally said, I nodded. "Two-bit go get Saige a drink." Dally commanded. "Fine" Two-bit said, and headed off to the kitchen. I was still was crying, I leaned into Soda's chest and lightly cried. "Want to talk about it?" Darry asked. "No" I said. "Are you sure?" Darry asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "Here you go." Two-bit said, and handing me my drink. I sat up and sipped on it, when I was done Soda took it from me and set it on the table. I looked over at Johnny he looked so sorry for me, I'm the one who should feel sorry for him. "You want to go back to sleep?" Soda asked. "No" I said. "Do you want to watch Mickey Mouse with me?" Two-bit asked. "I don't know." I said. "Awe come on I know you want to." Two-bit said. "Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom first." I said. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, probably from crying. Someone knocked at the door, "What?" I asked. "It's Pony." He said. I opened the door, "Are you sure you're ok?" Pony asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said and started walking down the hallway, then Pony said, "It was about Johnny wasn't it?" I was shocked I turned around, "How did you know?" I asked, still shocked. "Were twins, it's pretty easy, to tell what your thinking." Pony said. "Fine I'll tell you, but let's go somewhere private." I said. "Okay, let's go to my room." He said, we went to Pony and Soda's room and sat on their bed. I told him about my nightmare when I was finished he said, "So it was about Johnny." I knew it was a joke, but I was still close to tears, Pony saw that and said. "I'm sorry." "It's fine." I said. "Let's go back to the living room." Pony said. "Okay." I said, then we walked out to the living room. I looked at my clock, it was 5. I sat down next to Two-bit and watched Mickey Mouse, until mama, and daddy got home. "Hey kids, what's sup." Dad said, he thinks "Sup" is the coolest word. "So did you guys have dinner yet?" mama asked. "No not yet." Darry said. "Okay I think we have some leftovers." Mama said, and headed for the kitchen. Mama warmed up the leftovers and we ate the boys talked mostly, I just sat there listening, and picking at my food. After dinner we went to the living room and watched reruns of Mickey Mouse. Until Dad came in, "Okay it's time to go to bed." "Can we stay in here tonight?" Soda asked. "Alright but you have to promise me to go to sleep." Dad said. "Ok night." Darry said. "Night" Pony said. "Night dad." Soda said. "Night Saige." My dad said. I tried to respond but my eyes kept getting heavier and heavier. Until I just pasted out, my nightmare resumed.

Pony's POV-

Saige fell asleep before dad even left the room. I was kind of scared, what if she had that nightmare again. That was scary. "So maybe I should take her to her room." Dad said. "No dad she's fine here, we can handle it if she wakes up again." Soda said. "Again?" dad asked. Darry explained what happened earlier. "Okay, but if you can't, just get me or your mother." Dad said, then walked up to his bedroom. "Let's tell ghost stories." Dally said. "I don't know, we have to go to bed." Darry said. "Awe come on Dar, it will be fine." Soda said. "Fine, but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you guys." Darry said. "Fine with me." Dally said, like he cares if he gets into trouble. Soda got a flashlight and we sat in a circle. I sat between Soda, and Johnny. By Soda was Steve, then Darry, then Two-bit, then Dally, then Johnny, then back to me. Dally started first, "Once there was an old man that lived next door to you guys actually. He used to feed on kids from ages 6-8," "What about 9 and 10?" Two-bit asked. "Who's telling the story? Anyways, he used to feed on kids from ages 6-8, boys and girls, but mostly boys. In his basement are the rotted fresh, and bones. Say if you take an ax, or a hammer and hit the wall once, the bones will pile out. Once there was even a survivor her name was Mary Tulsa, that's how we got the town's name. When the man died, if you go into his house you can still hear the screams of his victims. Some say he's the devil's twin" When Dally finished we heard a moan we all jumped, but realized it was just Saige. Soda went over to her, "Hey Saige wake up it's just a dream." Soda said shaking her. She jumped awake, "It's okay it's just me." Soda said. She let out a shaky sigh, "You alright?" Soda asked, she nodded. Before we knew it she was asleep in Soda's arms. Soda lied her back down and out a blanket on her, then came back and sat down. "Who's next?" Soda asked. "How about it Johnnycake?" Dally asked. "I don't think so, I'm not good with stories." Johnny whispered. "Okay, Two-bit?" Dally asked. "Ok." Two-bit said. He told a story about a hot blond, that turned out to be a vampire and sucked her victims' blood, or something like that. But I kept tuning out, and glancing at Saige every now and then.

Saige's POV-

I fell asleep in Soda's arms. The nightmare resumed again, I was walking into the classroom everyone looked sad. I asked the teacher she said someone died. I asked who, she said…..Johnny. I broke down in tears right then and there, I knew who killed him and I wanted to kill them, even if I get the electric chair, I don't care. I wanted to murder Johnny's parents' right where they stand, they deserve to die. They better have a will and funeral planed, they will be 6 feet under before its tomorrow. No one will come to, well I will, but just to tell them how much they deserve to be dead, not Johnny. All of a sudden I woke up, I looked over at the boys. Two-bit was telling a story about a vampire blond, ok then. I let out a sigh, I guess the boys heard me because, the next thing I knew Two-bit was shining the flash light in my face. I covered my face for 2 reasons, the flashlight was blinding me, and also I didn't want to let the boys see me cry. "Can you get the flashlight out of my face, it's blinding me." I finally said. "You heard her get it out of her face." Dally said, and knocked the flashlight out of Two-bit's hand. Two-bit picked it up and turned it off, "Turn it back on its pitch black." Dally said. "Make up your mind already." Two-bit said, but turned it on. Soda sat next to me, "Two-bit give me the flashlight." Soda said, Two-bit gave it to him. Soda put a thin blanket over the flashlight so it wouldn't be so it wouldn't be so bight. He shined it up to my face and wiped away the stray tears. "Want to tell ghost stories with us?" Soda asked. "Sure." I said. I sat between Soda and Pony, "How about you tell one?" Steve said. "Okay." I said. When I was done with my ghost story Pony asked, "Was that a true story?" "Yep." I said. "Okay guys it's time to go to bed, its 3, dad will be up in a hour." Darry said, then added, "If you need anything Saige just wake me up." "Wake any of us up." Soda said. "Right guys?" Soda asked. "Right" everyone said. Like I'm going to wake up Johnny and tell him I'm having a nightmare about him. "Okay thanks." I said. And before I knew it we were all pasted out.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Some of the credit goes to (mostly for the sayings) my cousin, Jewell (Ivy) and my one of my best friends, Hailey (Rosie) and also one of Jewell's friends (which is also my friends) Olivia (Olivia). Hope you liked, please R&R!


End file.
